Kokoro no Tamago
by I'm a Ghost x3
Summary: después de la derrota e Naraku, el rompió su corazón, ella se va no queriendo regresar, se ha vuelto fría como el hielo ¿ podrá volver a amar? es mi 1º fic. es un IkutoXKagome TadaseXAmu NagihikoXRima KukaiXutau KairiXYaya
1. Chapter 1

_**Minna! Ya regrese ^^ gomen pero es que mis ff se borraron accidentalmente pero ahora si… el prologo**_

_**Kokoro no tamago**_

_**Prólogo **_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Amu y los demas derrotaron a Easter, Ikuto se fue en busca de su padre, entraron en la preparatoria y, por mas extraño que parezca aun tienen a sus shugo chara, Amu aun no se ha decidido sobre que quiere ser ha olvidado a Ikuto y ahora es feliz con Tadase, Utau se va comúnmente a dar conciertos pero su relación con Kukai es muy fuerte, Yaya y Kairi han aceptado cada uno sus sentimientos hacia el otro aunque con algo de trabajo, al igual que Nagihiko y Rima.

Con Kagome es diferente despues de derrotar a Naraku y de que Inuyasha se decidiera por Kikyo ella regreso al Japón actual y ha decidido seguir su vida sin volver al sengoku. Ella ya no sonríe y Sota se ha ganado una beca por lo que todos (menos ella) se han ido a Inglaterra, asi que ella se encarga de cuidar el templo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I: ¿nuevos alumnos?**

—Bien chicos como ya todos saben hoy llegaran nuevos alumnos—dijo el profesor Takeda observando fijamente a sus alumnos—por favor pasen.

El sonido de la puerta se escucha todo tranquilo hasta que…

—¡Kyaaa!— se escucho gritar a las chicas del salón.

Habían entrado cuatro chicos que a su criterio eran extremadamente guapos, a tal grado que muchas de ellas habían caído desmayadas. Pero los chicos tambien habían gritado algo como un ''¡Kawaii!'', ya que habían entrado cuatro chicas, pero un grito se escucho por todo el salón.

— ¡Es Hoshina Utau!—gritó un estudiante.

— ¿Hoshina Utau?— preguntó Kagome a Eri— ¿Quién es?

— ¿¡No sabes quién es Hoshina Utau!— gritó Eri.

En ese instante todos voltearon a ver a Kagome con cara de ''¿Estás loca?''.

—yo…— dijo Kagome sintiendo la mirada de todos.

—suficiente. Dejen que ellos mismos se presenten—dijo el profesor silenciado a los alumnos y haciendo que regresen a sus asientos

— ¡hai! Mi nombre es Tadase Hotori—dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos de color violeta rojo. También tiene un Ahoge delgada.

—mi nombre es Nagihiko Fujisaki—dijo un chico de cabello azul, ojos amarillos, estatura normal.

—mi nombre es Kukai Souma—dijo un chico de cabello castaño-rojizo, tiene los ojos color verde esmeraldino, muy alto.

—mi nombre es Kairi Sanjo—dijo un chico con cabello color verde oscuro, (n/a: creo que es de ese color por que no alcanzo a ver bien) ojos azules estatura normal.

—mi nombre es Yaya Yuiki—dijo una chica, de cabello casi naranja, con tonalidades rubia, tiene el cabello corto, con mechones sueltos por todos lados, sus ojos son claros, y tiene un lunar pequeño en el cuello, es muy chaparrita aun para su edad, y tiene apariencia de niña chiquita

—Rima Mashiro—dijo una chica tiene el cabello rubio-marrón con una banda de pelo negro con un lazo pequeño en el centro unido a él y los ojos de oro amarillo miel. Su pelo es tan largo que llega hasta la cintura.

—Hoshina Utau—dijo una chica con el cabello rubio, muy largo, y es algo ondulado,  
>sus ojos son violetas y estatura mediana<p>

—yo soy Hinamori Amu—dijo una chica de cabello rosado, ojos verdes y estatura mediana.

— ¿Eh? Falta alguien…—.

—¡Lamento el retraso!—gritó un chico de cabello y ojos azulados y alto.

—¡Kyaa!—gritaron las chicas de nuevo.

—¡Chicas contrólense!—Gritó el profesor pero ellas no se callaron—¡Basta!—ellas se callaron—por favor, presentese.

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto—dijo el chico con una sonrisa de lado.

Otro ¡Kyaa! Se oyó en el salón dicho por las chicas.

— ¡Silencio!— dijo Takeda—les dare sus lugares, Hotori y Fujisaki con Yuki, Souma y Hoshina junto a Eri, Kairi y Yuiki con Yuca, Mashiro y Hinamori junto con Ayumi y Tsukiyomi junto a Higurashi…

— ¡Que!— gritó Kagome sin perder su frialdad.

—Lo que escuchó Higurashi, Tsukiyomi se sentara junto a usted—dijo Takeda finalizando su improvisada discusión.

—pe-pero—intentó protestar Kagome.

—Esto no depende de usted, no hay otro lugar disponible—dijo Takeda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Regresando con la clase, esta vez tendrán que elegir leyendas y presentarlas en equipo… ¡Higurashi!—dijo Takeda

— ¡hai!

—por favor elija si leyenda y a su equipo que debe ser de mínimo nueve integrantes—dijo el profesor

—hai… quiero la leyenda de la miko del tiempo—dijo Kagome fría como siempre—y por favor usted elija a mi equipo.

—bien Higurashi, pero la leyenda de la miko del tiempo implica muchas mas…—dijo Takeda intentando recordar las leyendas que venían acompañadas de la leyenda de la miko del tiempo

—hai, hai, lo se son la leyenda de la miko y el hanyou, la de los yokais, la de la shikon-no-tama y un poco la de Kaguya hime—dijo Kagome—aunque esto no afecte a las de los demás—dijo añadiendo para que los demás no se preocuparan.

—bien, sus integrantes serán los nuevos—dijo Takeda

—hai, lo se—dijo resignada aunque para todos seguía inexpresiva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—bien, ¿en donde nos reuniremos?—preguntó Tadase.

—eso es muy simple, en mi casa—dijo Kagome fríamente.

—si, el problema es ¿Cómo llegamos ahí?—preguntó Nagihiko.

—no tardarán mucho en encontrarla, es en el templo Higurashi—dijo Kagome yéndose del lugar.

—¡el templo Higurashi!—gritaron todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿aquí vives?—preguntó Kukai.

—si, el Templo Higurashi, el lugar en donde ''_todo comenzó''_—dijo Kagome con un toque de melancolía en la voz.

—¿el lugar en donde todo comenzó?—preguntó Amu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Bien! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Es muy corto, lo se, pero lo que pasa es que mi inspiración sobre renovar al fic es muy grande pero mis ganas de escribir… bno despues de todo actualizare mas seguido po que estoy en vacaciones ^0^.**


	3. Chapter 3

En el capitulo anterior:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Aquí vives?—preguntó Kukai.

—si, el Templo Higurashi, el lugar en donde ''_todo comenzó''_—dijo Kagome con un toque de melancolía en la voz.

— ¿El lugar en donde todo comenzó?—preguntó Amu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo II: ''el humpty lock''**

—Si, el lugar en donde todo comenzó—dio Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la casa— ¿van a quedarse afuera o van a pasar?—dijo dejando las puertas abiertas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—bien ya estamos aquí, ¿Cómo es que esto nos va a ayudar con la leyenda?—preguntó Amu.

—Fácil, la leyenda de la miko del tiempo comenzó aquí—dijo Kagome tranquila—además de que la mayoría de las leyendas que la implican tambien comenzaron o terminaron aquí—dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba—síganme—y dicho esto salió de la casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Wow!—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo— ¿Qué lugar es este?—pregunto Kairi.

—El Goshimboku—dijo Kagome mirando al árbol mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ikuto quien fue el único que se dio cuenta de la traviesa lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos de la azabache.

— ¿eh? Sí, estoy bien es solo que…este árbol…tiene una leyenda muy triste —dijo Kagome mientras miraba el lugar en donde Inuyasha había sido sellado.

—¿una leyenda?—preguntó Ikuto.

—si, la de la Miko y el hanyou, dicen que termino aquí—dijo ella—es una de las mas tristes que he escuchado.

—¿esa leyenda es una de las que intervienen en a de la miko del tiempo?—preguntó Ikuto.

—si.

—¡Ikuto! ¡mira!—gritó Amu.

Todos voltearon a ver y todos (a excepción de Kagome) vieron a un huevo ''X''

—¡Amu-chan!—gritó Tadase al ver a Amu tranformarse

—¿pero que…?—preguntó Kagome al ver que Utau, Amu e Ikuto comenzaban a ser rodeados en una esfera de diferentes colores, la de Amu rosa, la de Ikuto Azul obscuro y la de Utau blanca.

—¡chara nari: amuleto heart!—gritó Amu

—¡Black Lynx!—dijo Ikuto

—chara nari: ¡Seraphic Charm!—dijo Utau

—¿Qué dem…? ¡kya!—gritó Kagome

— ¿Qué le sucede Higurashi-san?—preguntó Tadase.

—Itai…—dijo en un susurro apenas audible Kagome mientras caia de rodillas aunque seguía con su rostro inexpresivo. (n/a: no se olvida de eso ni en momentos de dolor xD)

Un huevo comenzó a salir de el corazón de Kagome, comenzó a romperse y de el salió una personita.

— ¡Kagome-chan!—dijo la pequeña persona, de cabello que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas color café amarrado con un listón blanco en una coleta baja, un taje de miko con excepción de que la parte de abajo era negra y la de arriba azul oscuro, ojos color dorado, llevaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas color plata y con pequeños diamantes rodeando a toda la flecha y punta transparente (n/a: para ser exactos las flechas son de plata con diamantes por todos lados con punta de cristal xD)

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto al reincorporarse, fríamente, lo cual sorprendió a todos, no parecía sorprendida como el resto de los demás.

—Soy Coral, tu shugo chara… te lo explicare de nuevo ahora, toma—le dijo Coral mientras le daba algo que parecía ser un candado—ahora, pronuncia estas palabras…— antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Kagome se adelanto

—atashi no kokoro ¡unlock!—dijo Kagome para sorpresa de los demás mientras tomaba el Humpty Lock.

POV KAGOME

—atashi no kokoro ¡unlock!—dije no se si fue suerte o intuición porque sabia lo que tenia que decir, despues de eso el candado que sostenía esa personita comenzó a brillar rodeándome en un circulo de color negro.

Ahí sentí como mi ropa comenzó a cambiar por la de una miko.

—¡chara nari: Tengoku no mikoº—dije acabada mi ''transformacion'' ahora mi cabelo se había hecho mas largo a tal grado que me llegaba a las rodillas, amarrado en una coleta baja, mi traje era como el de una miko pero la parte de arriba era azul oscuro y la de abajo negra, tenia una katana amarrada en su funda a la cintura y un arco y un carcaj en mi espalda lleno de flechas plateadas con diamantes y la punta de cristal.

—¡wow—Escuche decir a los demás, ¿Por qué se sorprendían?

—Kagome-san—escuche gritar a Hotori—¿usted es la dueña del humpty lock?

—¿el humpty lock?—le pregunte sin perder mi frialdad creo que estar con Sesshomaru si sirve de algo.

—si, el humpty lock. es un candado que permite que su dueño se transforme y nos da la habilidad de transformarnos cuando este en manos de su dueño—me dijo Hotori

—oigan—dijo Hoshina Utau—creo que el huevo ''X'' se enojo con nosotros…—otra vez con eso del huevo-no-se-que, yo no veo nada.

Voltee hacia el cielo y en ese lugar estaba un huevo con una X en el.

—un huevo ''X''—dije automáticamente.

En ese momento los chicos comenzaron a transformarse, Hotori-san fue envuelto en un circulo amarillo pastel, Souma-san en uno verde, Fujisaki-san en uno azul claro, Mashiro-san en uno amarillo, Yuiki-san en uno rosa y Sanjo-san en uno verde oscuro.

—¡Platinum Royale!—gritó Hotori-san con una ropa extraña.

—¡Sky Jack!—gritó Souma-san el tambien había cambiado de ropa.

—¡Beat Jumper!—gritó Fujisaki-san el tambien tenia ropa extraña, a decir verdad yo tambien, Hinamori-san Tsukiyomi-san y Hoshina-san tambien.

—¡chara nari: Clown Drop!—dijo Mashiro-san con una ropa similar a la de un payaso.

—¡chara nari: Dear Baby!—gritó Yuiki san con un traje como el de un bebé.

—¡Samurai Soul!—gritó Sanjo-san con un traje de samurái (n/a: cero que es obio ¿no?)

—¿pero que…?—no termine mi pregunta ya que el huevo me lanzo un ataque que, para mi suerte tuve tiempo de esquivar.

—kagome-chan—dijo de nuevo esa voz al tocar el suelo de nuevo vi a esa persona que se llamaba Coral—usa tu arco.

—ok—dije tomandolo, sacando una flecha y tensando la cuerda no sin antes pensar ''onegai, acierta'' y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa un grito salió de mi—¡Tentai no yajirushiº!—grité lanzando la flecha que, para mi sorpresa y, al parecer la de todos falló.

—¡hn! Inútil—escuche decir a Hoshina

—bien, ahora entretenlo—susurre para mi.

El huevo me lanzaba ataques, pero yo los esquivaba con facilidad. No por nada estuve en el sengoku un año y unos meses de ese año entrenando con Sesshomaru.

El huevo ''X'' estaba cansado asi que aproveche.

—bien, ahora regresa a tu dueño—dije mientras la flecha se clavaba en el huevo.

—¡no!—gritaron todos intentando evitar que eso pasara—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—no es nada importante, miren—les dije ellos voltearon y vieron con sorpresa que el huevo ''X'' comenzaba a purificarse deshaciendo la flecha y haciendo que una nueva aparezca en mi carcaj.

Coral se separo de mi y un candado cayó en mis manos, al igual que todos se separaban de sus tranformaciones con personas pequeñas como la mia

—bien Higurashi-san…—me dijo Nagihiko—debe querer saber muchas cosas.

—en efecto, pero vamos a mi casa quiero saber muchas cosas, _minna_—dije, no se por que pero me recuerdan a los chicos del sengoku, yasi, entramos a mi casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Jejejeje algo raro ¿no? Bueno ¿Por qué puse un º en tengoku no miko y en ****Tentai no yajirushi****?**

**Es por que es traducción, eso significa: sacerdotisa del cielo y flecha celestial yo y mis nombres raros xD**

**Bueno, próximo capitulo: preguntas, respuestas, nuevos huevos y una triste historia de amor.**

**Espero que me sigan en esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uff… ¡Gomen! Minna, perdí la carpeta en donde tenía el fic asi que lo empezare desde el cap. 3 (osease, no tengo una copia :D)**

**Tenía mucho q no subía nada. Pero es q simplemente la inspiración no llegaba. Ahora que si tengo imaginación escribiré lo más que pueda.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Bien Higurashi-san…—me dijo Nagihiko—debe querer saber muchas cosas.

—en efecto, pero vamos a mi casa quiero saber muchas cosas, _minna_—dije, no sé porque pero me recuerdan a los chicos del sengoku, y asi, entramos a mi casa.

_**Capítulo III: **_**preguntas, respuestas y una triste historia de amor.**

_**POV normal.**_

—Bien Higurashi-san—comenzó a decir Tadase una vez que todos se habían acomodado en la sala—¿Qué desea saber?

—Para empezar—dijo la chica—¿Qué son los shugo charas?—preguntó ella, indiferente pero, a su vez, con curiosidad.

—los shugo charas son pequeñas personas que sólo las personas que tambien poseen uno pueden ver. Ellas representan a los deseos de sus dueños o llamados "verdaderos yo". Pero a veces las personas renuncian a sus sueños y de ahí nacen los huevos "X".

—Hm… ¿Qué es el humpty lock?

—el humpty lock es un candado que otorga a su dueño la capacidad de chara nari sin el Humpty lock, ninguno de nosotros ni usted seremos capaz de llevar a cabo la transformación. Fue dejada por el rey fundador de los Guardianes , que escribió en su manual, que se va a guardar para la persona con tres charas. En un principio Amu-chan lo usó pero al nacer Dia no tuvo necesidad de usarlo (n/a: en mi fic eso sucede). Además del Humpty lock, también hay una llave denominada Dumpty key. Actualmente esta creo que la posee Ikuto—respondió Tadase mirando a Ikuto.

—Hm… ya veo ahora la pregunta es para Ikuto-kun—dijo Kagome mirando con cierta diversión a Ikuto—¿Cómo es que tienes mi edad?

—No sé de que hablas—mintió el chico con indiferencia.

—no te hagas. Una de mis primas tenía tu edad y SIEMPRE hablaba de ti. Iba en tu escuela, siempre estaba con "Ikuto-sama están genial" "Ikuto-sama es perfecto" "Ikuto-sama es tan guapo" etc. Ikuto-san esto no es posible, ¿Podrías explicárnoslo?

—es algo complicado.

.

.

.

—¡Es cierto! —gritaron todos los demás. La sorpresa de los charas de Kagome los habían hecho olvidar que Ikuto estaba en su clase ¡Y con su edad!

—¿Cómo es eso posible Ikuto? —preguntó Amu algo molesta porque la chica se había dado cuenta primero.

De hecho en ese momento mas que intrigados todos los ex-guardianes y la chica con hermosa voz estaban algo molestos. No podían creer que una chica que apenas conocían se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que ellos habían pasado por alto conociendo más al chico.

—haa…—suspiró Ikuto—¿Tenías que decir eso?

—…supongo. Despues de todo tienes que contestarme ¿No? —dijo la chica con un leve toque de burla en la voz. Dicho tono solo fue notado por el chico de cabellos azules quien solo pudo fruncir un poco el ceño en molestia ante la reacción de la chica, ¿Es qué acaso le divertía molestarlo?

Ambos estaban en un guerra de miradas. Por una parte un par de ojos azules mirando con furia mientras que los chocolates miraban divertidos al otro par. ¡Era divertido hacer enojar a la gente!

Todos los demás miraban la escena sin creérselo. Comúnmente era el chico quien miraba divertido y el otro par (sea quien sea) era el que miraba furioso.

—Ikuto, Higurashi-san. ¿Podemos comenzar con el trabajo? —Tadase intervino haciendo que ambos lo miraran como si acabaran de regresar de un mundo lejano. ¿Tan metidos estaban en su guerra?

—hai. Supongo que debemos empezar desde el principio ¿no? —dijo Kagome preparándose para una larga historia y para un interrogatorio.

—primero cuéntanos esa leyenda tan triste de laque hablabas Kagome—dijo Yaya.

—¿La de la miko y el hanyou? Am… supongo, que podría empezar por eso. (N/a: bien eso es mi resumen, como no me acuerdo de la serie y no estoy dispuesta a verla de nuevo. Sera mi perspectiva de Kikyo y que quede claro que la odio pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Antes de morir era buena) Bien, aquí va: _"En la era sengoku, reconocida por sus guerras, muerte y seres sobrenaturales, existió una miko poderosa, su nombre era…Kikyo…"_

_Kagome hizo una pausa, para mirar las reacciones de interés, despues de un leve suspiro (que nadie noto) continuó._

— "_Kikyo era una joven hermosa, con un corazón puro y podres extraordinarios, pero con una gran responsabilidad: cuidar la Shikon no Tama…"_

—Eso suena sencillo_—_interrumpió Ikuto, a él no le parecía gran cosa eso.

—"suena" sencillo, pero no lo es, escucha primero… "_esta tarea fue confiada a ella por la razón de ser la sacerdotisa más poderosa despues de la creadora de la Shikon, ya que se necesitaba a alguien con esos poderes y un corazón incapaz de manchar la perla, ya que demonios y personas llenas de maldad intentaban robarla para obtener un deseo… muchos demonios y humanos, incluido aquel, en único que entraría en el puro corazón de Kikyo…Inuyasha…"_

—_¿_como sabes eso Kagome-tan?_ — _interrumpió Yaya.

—Kagome..Tan?... bueno, eso no es importante, escucha _"Inuyasha y Kikyo se conocieron de una manera un poco extraña, era una noche de luna nueva… Kikyo estaba en los alrededores de la aldea y el, con su forma humana, que sucede en esas noches, él deseaba la perla, y asi fue como se conocieron, ella percibió su presencia y el simplemente amenazo con matarla la siguiente vez que se vieran, el tiempo paso, e Inuyasha y Kikyo comenzaron a conocerse mejor, sin que se dieran cuenta, terminaron enamorados, pero su felicidad no duro mucho (N/a: recuerdo que fue como 1 año, creo) una sacerdotisa, Tsubaki, poderosa, pero con un rango inferior a Kikyo lanzo una maldición a Kikyo ya que los celos la llenaron, sin embargo Kikyo fue capaz de revertir el ataque, consiguiendo que Tsubaki fuese la que tuviera la terrible maldición, sin embargo, Tsubaki dijo algo, algo que parecería cierto a los ojos de Kikyo __"te enamoraras del hombre que causara tu muerte…"__ Kikyo no creyó esto, sin embargo…" _Kagome hizo una pausa, para finalizar y ver la reacción de los demás _"Kikyo cuidaba de un bandido que lo único que podía mover era un ojo, el se había enamorado d ella y deseaba la perla de Shikon, dio su cuerpo a los demonios, con el fin de poder moverse y conseguir lo que quería, pero su alma se lleno de maldad, convirtiéndolo en un hanyou deseoso solamente de la perla…Kikyo e Inuyasha habían tomado una decisión, ella usaría la perla para convertirlo en humano, asi podrían pasar una vida juntos, sin embargo, en el dia que habían acordado, sucedió lo inevitable… el bandido, cuyo nombre era Onigumo, despues de ser Hanyou fue conocido como Naraku, él aprovechando sus nuevos poderes tomo la figura de Inuyasha, hiriendo de gravedad a Kikyo, quien, no pensó mas para odiar a Inuyasha, consiguiendo asi el odio del hanyou…despues de eso, Inuyasha decidió volver a su principal interés, con el corazón roto y odiando a Kikyo, robo la perla, pero no conto con que Kikyo usaría sus últimas fuerzas para sellarlo en un árbol, el Goshimboku…Inuyasha quedo sellado, y Kikyo, con sus últimas fuerzas, dio el último deseo a su hermana menor "Quiero que quemes la shikon no Tama, junto con mi cadáver al momento de mi muerte, para que no vuelva a caer en manos de seres malignos" y con esto último, la chica murió, su deseo fue concedido, llevándose la shikon con ella…Inuyasha sellado, Kikyo muerta y la shikon con ella, ese es fue el fin, pero a la vez el comienzo…" _esa es, ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?_ — _preguntó Amu, no conocía a nadie que supiera tanto, ni siquiera el profesor de Historia.

—Como dije antes, vivo en el templo donde todo sucedió, se todo esto por esa razón, aunque Inuyasha y Kikyo no se odiaron al 100% pero eso lo aclaro luego… ¿alguna otra?

—Kagome-chan…_— _susurró Coral, era la única del lugar que sabía la verdadera historia, pero no por ser un chara lo diría, esperaría a que ella confesara…

Sin embargo, nadie noto la presencia de alguien, alguien que haría de la vida de todos aun más extraña...

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/a: vale vale ya lo sé, no me lo repitan, el tiempo que los abandone y ¿este mini-cap.? Gomen, en serio, pero decidí dejarlo aquí, actualizare muy pronto, lo prometo, intentare subir otro cap. cada sábado, y cada tercer sábado, el punto es que sera en sábado, aclaro que como me salte el cap. de la historia de Kikyo e Inuyasha no se mucho del tema, pero buano~ próximo episodio: "confusión: Sesshomaru humano!? Ilusión!? Aun me falta mucho..." narrado por mi y por Kagome :3 (y si se lo preguntan.. si, saque el aun me falta mucho de PoT pero en vez de "aun te falta mucho" "mada mada dane" lo cambie :3) espero que sigan leyendo, y gomen de nuevo, ya no dejare esto solo por más de 2 años! (¿fueron 2 años? Bueno, por mucho tiempo…**_


	5. Aviso!

Ohayo! Bueno, sere breve... No habra capitulos de kokoro no tamago en bueno tiempo, osea que este fic estara congelado, la razon es la falta de tiempo (que espero recuperar en vacaciones)por lo tanto queria ser breve, asi que aqui me despido.

Matta ne! Minna-san...

Los quiere

Paulina Kirryu.


End file.
